The Boy and the Girl with Two Faces
by surething123
Summary: It has been 20 years since Pitch Black's defeat. The Guardians, especially Jack, are all peaceful and happy. Only this time, Pitch has come back, and has brought with him his mysterious daughter, a girl in a black mask. Will Jack Frost and the other Guardians fall, or will Jack be able to change Pitch's daughter's mind? It may not be easy since she has two faces. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1-Prologue and A mission

Chapter 1: Prologue:

1000 years earlier…

"Daddy?" a young girl asked her father

"Yes, my little jewel?" her father replied

"When will I be able to leave the palace?" she questioned. Her father sighed.

"You know that if you ever went out, the guardians will kill you because of who I am," the father said patiently.

"I know father, but why can't they just accept you. You know, as Pitch Black?" the girl asked quietly

"The guardians don't want to talk to me, because Manny told them that I wasn't trustworthy." Pitch replied

"I promise that I'll make them talk to you!" the little girl told her father determinedly. Pitch chuckled lightly.

"If only it was that easy," he told his daughter softly.

"Don't worry father, I'll…" the young child said until her face got scrunched up in pain. All of a sudden, her form wavered. Her outfit switched from black to white to black again. Her father was worried. As soon as she saw her father's worried face, she relaxed and her outfit returned to normal.

"Sorry father," she said." I've been getting better at controlling my emotions, but I was just so mad at the so called Guardians!" she told her father guiltily. Pitch looked at her with a small smile.

"How would you like to learn how to beat the bad Guardians up?" he asked his eager daughter.

"Oh, please father!" she told her father while she smiled.

"All right, but it won't be easy, Onyx." He told his daughter.

"That's fine," Onyx said determinedly. "I want to learn!"

_900 years later…_

A lone figure stood in the middle of a dark room. She was closing her eyes, as if she was concentrating. On closer inspection, the girl was wearing a black dress that had bunches of lace on the bottom. The dress was decorated with jewels in random places. Her hair was as black as night and went all the way to her waist. All of a sudden her eyes snapped open and she whipped a jewel dagger into the darkness. A loud yell told her that she had hit her target. A shadow came into the room and opened the black curtains. She shielded her eyes groaned.

"Now, now jewel, how many times do I have to tell you to never use your weapons on me!" Pitch exclaimed at his daughter.

"Oh come on father!" the girl told her father. "You know I didn't mean it! I only hit your arm, and you know how fast that heals!"

"I think this calls for punishment!" her father fake yelled.

" OH NO!" Onyx sarcastically said. "I'm SO scared!" Pitch crept towards her and started tickling his daughter. Onyx started to laugh and cry and the same time.

"S-stop it!" Onyx said while laughing hard.

"Only if you say sorry!" her father tried to say sternly.

"Never!" she said while laughing.

"Oh well," Pitch said nonchalantly. "I guess this will just continue on for the next 200 years…"

The girl visually paled at this. She opened and closed her mouth looking shocked.

"Oh all right!" she finally said. "I'm sorry!"

"There we go!" Pitch casually exclaimed. "That wasn't hard was it?" The girl groaned.

"Do you have anymore missions for me? I'm getting really antsy in here!" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, I might have a little job for you…" Pitch said mysteriously.

"Ooh! What is it?" Onyx asked excitedly. "Do I have to go scare someone, or is it something even more dangerous?"

"It may have something to do with the Guardians…" Pitch trailed off. Onyx looked shocked. But her face soon turned into one of glee.

"AWESOME! I can't wait to kick some butt on the Guardians!" she said happily.

"Wait, Onyx." Pitch said sharply. "You can't let them know who you are at all costs!"

"So I'll go masquerading with the black mask, am I correct?" she inquired.

"Yes, oh and make sure that you play as the pretty, shy, mysterious girl, okay?" Pitch said.

"Don't worry, I presume that I shall make them trust me and I will learn their secrets?" Onyx asked.

"You are correct." Pitch said. "You will have to make Jack Frost fall in love with you. It shouldn't be hard, you are very beautiful!"

"Thank you father, should I keep my emotions in check as always?" she asked.

"Do not, under any circumstances, change into Diamond. Is that clear?" Pitch said firmly. " You will meet them at the Annual Ball, okay?" The girl nodded and placed a black mask shaped like a butterfly onto her face.

"I'll see you on the battlefield." She winked and her wings opened, showing jeweled encrusted brown wings. She flew off into the night with her father waving good-bye to her.


	2. Chapter 2-Jack meets Onyx

Chapter 2- "Frosty" meets the Black Mask

Jack's P.O.V.

As soon as I walked into North's workshop, I was bombarded with a barrage of egg bombs. I quickly dodged them while trying to look for the one person who had the bombs in the first place. Ah, the Easter Kangar-oops-Bunny. I quickly raised my staff and shot a sheet of ice at the guy. The bunny was frozen to the ground, and boy did he look happy.

"Hey mate! Do you mind not freezing my toes to the floor every time we see each other?" Bunnymund asked innocently.

"Gee, maybe if you stopped attacking me, I would stop too." I told him sarcastically.

"Frosty"

"Egg-brain"

"Snow head"

"Kangaroo"

We bantered back and forth until we were literally steaming at each other. I was about to tell him to go suck an egg when North suddenly burst into the room. As soon as he saw me, he pulled me into a gigantic hug.

"Jack Frost!" he exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine North, thanks for asking, and you know, not attack me with your weapons." I said brightly while glaring at Bunnymund. When North caught the look, he noticed Bunny looking at me like he wanted to kill me. The feeling was mutual. While North was busy lecturing Bunny, Tooth and Sandy arrived at the workshop. As Tooth's tradition was to check my teeth every time we saw each other, I braced myself for impact. To my surprise, she completely ignored my teeth and engaged me into a conversation.

"Hi Jack! How are you?" Tooth asked me happily.

"Oh, I'm um fine." I said surprised

"What's wrong Jack?" she inquired, tilting her head.

"I'm just surprised you haven't forced open my mouth yet." I told her.

"That's just because I decided to give you a break!" she told me. "It's also because I'm just so excited about the Annual Ball!"

"Huh?" I said. Tooth looked shocked. After 10 seconds of awkward silence, she finally realized that I had no idea what the whole Annual Ball thing was. She explained that this was a ball that happened every 100 years and that this was also to celebrate the defeat of Pitch. All the Guardians had to go and that meant I had to go too. I hate parties, it's full of girls who wear too much makeup and it looks like they got dressed in the dark. Tooth said it was a formal event, so I would have to wear something less casual. I couldn't wait to go! NOT!

_Night of the Party…_

_Still Jack's P.O.V._

Okay, fine I was wrong. Everyone was dressed elegantly, including me. My suit consisted of a blue tuxedo and a blue tie. It actually comfortable, you know, for a suit. I was actually pretty bored, until I saw her. She had a simple black dress covered in lace and jewels. Her hair was down her back and went to her waist. But it wasn't her dress or even her hair. It was her face. It was covered in a black butterfly mask. The only part I could see was that her face was heart shaped and had high cheekbones. Her eyes changed color every few seconds and her lips were red and full. For some weird reason, she was sitting alone and she didn't look very happy to be here. I made my way towards her and sat beside her. She looked surprised to see me and immediately struck up a small conversation.

"Hello" she said softly to me. Even her voice was lovely. Wait! What am I saying, I don't even know her!

"Do you find the party as boring as I do?" I asked her. She laughed quietly, her now emerald eyes dancing.

"Yeah, pretty much." She confessed.

"Good, I thought I was the only one" I told her

"My name's Onyx," she said, raising her hand for a handshake.

"Name's Jack, Jack Frost." I said copying her movement and shaking her hand firmly. Her eyes widened and for a second I could have sworn I saw some malice in her amethyst eyes. I quickly shook my head, it wasn't possible. I looked at her eyes again, and the look was gone. I must have been imagining things.

"What do you control?" I asked her. She looked puzzled as she tilted her head to the left.

"You know, like how I can control ice and stuff" I explained.

"Oh, you mean that!" she said slowly. "I guess I control metals and jewels"

"That's cool" I told her. She smiled and said more confidently,

"I also have the gift to make anything out of metals or make anything out of anything."

I'm pretty sure I looked really doubtful, because she snickered then smacked her hand over her mouth looking really embarrassed. I raised my eyebrows at her and she started to laugh again. While she was laughing, I gave her a huge hunk of ice. She took a black stick out of a pouch around her waist and started to mutter a few words. The air around her grew colder and the soon a bright light surrounded her. As the light went away a few seconds later, a sword replaced the ice. I looked at her, then at the sword, then back again. She looked really embarrassed. She gave the sword to me and smiled lightly. I gaped at her, and she blushed.

"Wow," I said amazed.

"It's nothing," Onyx said shyly

"You just made a freaking sword out of ice!" I yelled loudly.

"SHHHH!" she said to me blushing. I didn't realize it was 12:00 until the clock rang. We looked at each other. Did time really pass that quickly?

"It was nice meeting you, Onyx." I told her.

"Likewise, Jack" she said smiling.

"Maybe I'll see you sometime soon?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I doubt that, Jack, unless I became a Guardian or something!"

Before she left, she gave me a peck on my cheek and flew away. Leaving me to stare stupidly at her as she left.


	3. Chapter 3-Lovestruck

Chapter 3: Lovestruck

Onyx's P.O.V.

I can't believe I just kissed JACK FROST on the cheek! Damn my stupid Diamond side! My Diamond side usually comes out when I lose control of my emotions, or whenever that voice in my head takes control of my body.

Basically, Diamond is my all-cutesy, girly, creative side. And my Onyx side is the athletic side with the ability to control nightmares. I wonder if there is a real me, I mean I'm either Onyx or Diamond. Diamond is light and Onyx is dark. I digress; I just kissed my dad's worst enemy! I thought he was just a really hot winter spirit, not THE hot winter spirit! Luckily, I stayed calm. I have to gain his trust!

_Although he is really handsome…_

Oh shut up stupid voice in my head! I forgot to mention, when I'm not Diamond, she speaks in my head. She tries to influence me to let her out, but I've gotten used to her voice, so I don't transform unless I really need her powers in fight.

_Oh come on Onyx! Let me out! I'm getting really antsy in here!_

Urgh! I just wish you'd leave me alone Diamond! I continued flying south to my temporary house.

_Miles away in North's workshop…_

Jack's P.O.V.

I walked through North's workshop, not even looking at where I was going. I almost bumped into Phil, who was carrying a snow globe. He growled at me and when I didn't answer, he simply shrugged and lumbered away. If he noticed my weird behavior, he didn't show it. A few seconds later, North and Bunny barged in. North didn't even look at me, but Bunny noticed the slightly dreamy quality to my expression. He smirked.

"Hey mate," he asked. "What's gotten in your fur?"

"Oh nothing…" I answered absentmindedly.

"No snarky comeback?" he said casually. "Who's the sheila you're in love with, eh?" That got me sputtering out of my daydream.

"I-I'm not in love with anybody!" I yelled indignantly.

"Really mate?" he said. "Then who was the sheila you were getting really cozy with last night?"

North looked up from his work, a smile on his face.

"Oh!" North said suddenly. "Jack's in love!"

"No, I'm not!" I denied. "Besides, I just met her last night, we're just friends!"

"Yeah, right." Bunny said scoffing. "Do best friends give each other a kiss on the cheek?"

"Why would I be in love with Onyx!" I yelled swinging my staff so hard, that it hit a button on a control panel. OH CRAP! I just hit the whole "CALL THE GUARDIANS" panel. The one only use in great times of danger… Whoops…

Tooth and Sandy flew in 5 seconds later, each looking like they wanted to kill someone.

"Eh-hem" North cleared his throat. He glanced at me before turning to address the rest of the Guardians.

"Is Pitch back?" Tooth asked him anxiously.

"No, Tooth." Bunny said. "Snow-brain just accidentally hit the button."

Sandy looked at me sympathetically before turning to leave. Until a bright moonbeam shone on the floor, moving towards the crest of the Guardians. Everyone turned to look at the moonbeam in shock. Even North was speechless. As a crystal rose from the floor, I heard Bunny whisper under his breath.

"Please not the Groundhog!"

As I walked closer to get a better look, I realized that two girls were standing back to back in the crystal. One had black wavy hair that went to her waist and a black lacy dress covered in jewels. Looking at the other girl, I realized that she had on the exact same outfit as the other girl. She had long white-ish gold hair that was in the same style of the other girl's hair. Her outfit was the same, only in white. Both were wearing butterfly masks.

In that split second, I could have sworn they were sisters, maybe even twins. As I got closer, I knew whom the black-haired beauty was. It was Onyx. Looking back to the night before, her joke seemed much more realistic than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4-I'm a WHAT!

Chapter 4: I'm a WHAT?!

Onyx's P.O.V.

_Deep underground in a palace made from jewels…_

"Crystal, hurry and fix the guards in Sector 3!" I ordered my servants. Crystal nodded and flew away, her wings flashing brightly. I looked at my map, which was showing 5 brightly colored dots moving closer to my palace. One was blue, obviously Jack. The rest were red, green, yellow, and purple. North, Bunnymund, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. So, basically the entire entourage of Guardian crap has come to my palace. I wonder why? As soon as they got to the entrance, I knew they were going to hate my place. All I wanted to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

_You can't do that, Onyx! Don't forget, if they become suspicious of you, your cover will be blown!_

Argh! In a sense, Diamond was right, if my defense mechanisms attacked them now, they might think something is up. After all, I just LOVE Jack right? (In case you didn't catch that, the sentence was sarcasm)

I sighed, knowing that I would have to be the sweet, polite girl. I walked quickly to the elevator and pressed G on the button. As I traveled through my palace, I couldn't help but wonder, what did the Guardians want with me?  
_

_At the same time, outside Onyx's Palace…_

_Jack's P.O.V._

Wow… I can't believe this is Onyx's place! Her palace is huge! It even has a moat with crocodiles made from metal and jewels. Tooth looked around.

"This lady must be loaded," she muttered.

"I hear ya Tooth" Bunny agreed.

A nearby fountain spewed out jewels of all different sizes and shapes. Sandy held his hand in the water and looked surprised that the jewels were all real.

"We must keep going!" North shouted.

All of the Guardians snapped to attention and followed North into the palace. As soon as we stepped inside, the door snapped shut behind us and the lights were turned off. All of a sudden, we heard a noise behind us. We all got into battle positions and not a minute too soon! A metal soldier started attacking us! North got out his swords and the soldier swiftly dodged all our attacks. When Bunny threw his boomerang, the soldier moved out of the way and made it so that it hit Sandy instead. Sandy got wacked in the head, and we all winced.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a voice out of nowhere. We heard a whoosh, and all of a sudden the lights turned back on. Onyx suddenly appeared in front of us, making us jump back in surprise.

"I am truly sorry about my guards," she said embarrassed.

"Er, um, it's no problem." I muttered at her. She shot me an apologetic smile.

"You see, I just made that sentry, so it doesn't really listen to me yet." She explained. I'm guessing that the sentry didn't like listening to orders, because it shot towards her and started to attack her! She didn't even blink, she just stood there and when the soldier raised its sword, it hit an invisible shield around her. She darted in and hit him on his breastplate, causing him to freeze.

"Again, I am sorry about this sentry." She said. We all stared at her. She looked confused.

"Is something the matter?" she asked politely. North was the first to reply.

"Onyx, you were chosen my Manny to be a Guardian" he replied. We all looked at Onyx, waiting to see her reaction. From what I knew about Onyx, I knew she would be excited. One look at her face told me the complete opposite. She looked surprised, then mad, and then completely confused. Realization dawned on her face, and she started to laugh.

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" she laughed so hard, she began to cry.

"Oh my gosh! You must be joking! Me, a Guardian? That's a really good one!" she chuckled. I looked at the other Guardians, and they all looked really awkward.

"Eh-hem" I cleared my throat. "We aren't joking."

She looked at me with wide eyes, clearly waiting for the punch line. I couldn't give her one. Her face turned angry and she started pacing around the hallway.

"It can't be possible! I mean, I'm…" she stopped before she said anymore. North sighed.

"Phil, get her in bag." He said. Phil implied. He picked her up over his shoulder and tossed her into a red bag. Taking out a snow-globe, Phil muttered something, before tossing it on the ground. A portal opened and we all jumped in while we could hear Onyx screaming loudly.


End file.
